


Kanske skulle allt vara annorlunda om jag också bodde här

by Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Annan tid, annan plats [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabins, M/M, Summer, Summer Romance, annan tid annan plats, not in a relationship
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: ”Ses vi nästa sommar?”Du nickar. ”Nästa sommar. Som alltid.”





	Kanske skulle allt vara annorlunda om jag också bodde här

Kanske skulle allt vara annorlunda om jag också bodde här. 

Det är vad jag intalar mig själv, när jag ligger med din arm om mina axlar, hör din röst som pratar lågt i mitt öra. Den som skulle kunna vagga mig till sömns om jag inte var så desperat att lyssna på vad du har att berätta.

Dina skäggstrån kittlar mitt ansikte när du pratar. Jag tittar rakt upp i himlen ovanför oss, ser hur den börjar skifta i olika färger: i ljusblått, vitt, gult och svagt rött. 

Jag koncentrerar mig på hur din arm spänner och slappnar av under mig, känner värmen från din höft mot min, hur det börjar sticka och klia av gräset där tröjan glipar på min rygg. Ändå vill jag inte röra mig en enda centimeter.

Jag undrar.

Undrar om varje dag skulle vara så här om jag bodde här, inte bara var här tillfälligt. Skulle detta vara mitt liv? Skulle jag ligga bredvid dig, berätta om min döda moster, eller om problemen jag haft med skolan, exflickvänner? Skulle jag våga berätta om alla mina rädslor, mina förväntningar inför framtiden? Skulle du fortfarande vilja hålla om mig om jag berättade allt, om det var på riktigt? 

Jag frågar dig inte.

Istället säger jag något som får dig att skratta. Jag är bra på det - få dig att skratta, slappna av. Glömma verkligheten.

Lite senare står vi och kysser varandra i ett sovrum med knarrande våningssängar och furupanel på väggarna. Vi håller händerna tryggt om varandras höfter, försöker trycka undan vad vi egentligen känner, innerst inne. Vi vet båda två att det inte går, att det inte kan bli mer än så här.

Vi pausar för att skratta och lyssnar på de dova rösterna utanför dörren, försöker lista ut vad de säger, undrar om de skulle förstå.

Vi sätter oss ner på sängkanten, slickar oss om läpparna som är lätt svullna efter alla kyssar. Vi tittar på varandra, på klockan, räknar sekunderna vi har kvar innan du måste gå härifrån, när vi inte längre kan hålla om varandra.

Jag stryker med ett finger över din kind, tänker på hur du ibland biter mig lätt i läppen när du kysser mig, inte hårt, men så där så det känns ända ner i tårna. Jag tänker på när du drar dina fingrar sakta genom mitt hår, hur du flämtar till mot min mun när jag pressar dig upp mot ett träd, kysser dig varm, efter ett dopp i den svala sjön där vi badat varje sommar ända sedan vi var barn.

Jag känner värmen från din kropp genom din t-shirt, du sitter alldeles intill mig. Jag ser hur din mun formas till ett litet leende precis innan jag sluter mina ögon och du kysser mig, som om det var din första sista-gång.

Det är det inte.

“Du…”

Vi rör våra nästippar mot varandra, låser fast blickarna. Memorerar igen, och igen.

Vi säger att vi kysser varandra bara för att vi vill, för att du är så fin och på nåt sätt gillar mig också. Det har du alltid gjort säger du, även om jag inte tror dig. Vi kysser varandra för att vi är de vi är och för att kyssa någon annan skulle bli för komplicerat.

Vi ljuger för oss själva, vi vet det. Vi är snart vuxna nu, har ett val. Ändå inte.

“Du… jag måste gå nu.” 

Jag nickar, släpper motvilligt taget om dina händer som jag hållit hårt. “Ses vi nästa sommar?”

Du nickar. “Nästa sommar. Som alltid.”

I morgon åker jag tillbaka, till mitt liv. Och du blir kvar här. 

Som alltid.

Jag kan inte låta bli att undra igen.

Kanske skulle allt vara annorlunda om jag också bodde här. 

Men jag frågar dig inte. 

Istället reser du dig upp och går.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Har inte postat något eget på länge, men en magiskt färgad himmel i går kväll satte igång tankarna hos mig... 
> 
> Blir alltid glad för en liten kommentar, kudos eller ett ❤️


End file.
